The Meadow
by livelaughloveWRITE
Summary: After sixteen years of ignorance, Elizabeth Masen, daughter of Edward and Bella, decides it's time to find out who, and what, she really, truly is. A summer with her grandfather in Forks might be all she really needs. Full summary inside. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**I really hope you enjoy this story! It's my first REAL Twilight one. Well, I DID write Edward and the Tampon, but that doesn't count. ANYWAY, I really really REALLY hope you like it, I worked hard on it! Hopefully it's not just your typical "Edward and Bella's daughter story". Let me know if it ever gets that way, because that's what I'm trying to AVOID.**

**Again, I hope you like!**

**This story takes place in the future, about sixteen or seventeen years after the Cullens leave.**

**Full Summary: PLEASE READ!**

**Elizabeth Masen looks like your typical rich girl from the outside. Perfect body, perfect face, perfect hair, perfect grades, lives in a mansion on the beach, has guys trailing after her, goes to a private school, wears expensive clothes, and drives an expensive car. But on the inside, she's empty, alone, and confused. Her mother Bella went missing when she was only a baby, and was declared dead when Liz was only five. Her father Edward left Bella almost seventeen years ago and he and his family are no where to be found. After sixteen years of ignorance, Lizzy decides it's time to find out who she really is. She spends the summer with her Grandpa Charlie in Forks, where it all started, to first track down her missing half of the family: the Cullens.**

**Finding them is surprisingly easy, except for one: Edward, her father. But when she discovers a beautiful meadow while hiking in the woods, she finds that the answers are all right there, sparkling underneath the sun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or ANY of it's wonderful characters. I DO, however, own Elizabeth and future characters yet to be revealed. **

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

Chapter One:

Grandma drove me to the airport in silence. We rode with the windows rolled down, so the Florida summer air rushed in, blowing my long, red hair around my face.

After arriving, she pulled in the parking lot, and we walked to the front doors together. She looked at me with teary eyes.

"It seems only yesterday I was here with your mother, sending her away to Forks," she said, sniffling. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Grandma." I said squeezing her hand. "I'm sixteen, remember? And I'll only be gone for the summer. Besides, it's time I go visit Grandpa Charlie instead of him always coming here. I've always wanted to go to Forks, anyway."

Grandma chuckled. "Your mother was thinking the exact opposite when I dropped her off here. But you're positive you'll be okay?"

"Grandma," I said, taking off my sunglasses to look into her eyes. "I'll be fine! I _promise_. And I'll be sure to call you when I get there. But I really need to get going, or else I'll miss the flight."

"Alright then, come here, you," she said, defeated. She pulled me into a warm embrace. "I love you, Lizzy."

"I love you too, Grandma," I said, letting a tear escape one of my green eyes.

"Off you go now! Don't be late!" She said pulling me away. I gave a tight smile and walked through the doors waving.

Somehow, I managed to get through all the security and bags checks, and actually made it on the plane. I would land in Seattle, and take another flight to Port Angeles where Grandpa would be waiting. I couldn't wait. I sat in the window seat, and there were two other seats on my left waiting to be filled. Soon enough, I was accompanied by a small girl and her mother.

"Hi! I'm Stacey! What's your name?" the little girl asked me once she was buckled in.

"Hi, Stacey, my name is Elizabeth." I said.

"Guess what, Ewizabef?" she asked with wide eyes.

"What?"  
"Dis is my first time on aira-pwane!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh!"  
Stacey was so cute. She had so much enthusiasm. She then turned to her mother.

"Mommy, mommy! Guess what! I have a new friend named Ewizabef!""Well isn't that something!" her mother said, smiling at me. They looked very much alike- they had the same flaming red hair, freckles, and bright blue eyes. I smiled back.

Before I new it, we were in the air, and I was on my way to Forks. We'd been flying for a little over two hours, and I was now listening to my music. The piano playing in my ears was soothing to my nerves and allowed me to somewhat relax. Stacey was now sleeping with her head rested on her mother's arm, and her mother had snoozed off too. It was a lovely sight, seeing mother and daughter together, and I couldn't help but get slightly jealous.

My mother's name was Isabella Swan, more commonly known as Bella. Apparently, we looked very similar: we have the same heart-shaped face, pointed chin, and full lips. We also had the same eyes: wide and innocent, however the color differed. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and mine are green. Not emerald, more of a peridot-so I'm told. Why do people always relate eyes to gemstones anyway?

At seventeen, my mother decided to go live with her father, or my Grandpa Charlie. While in Forks, she fell in love with my father, Edward Cullen. Grandma says that he was the most beautiful person she'd ever met. They were together for almost a year, but for some reason unknown, my father left Forks with his family and left my mother heartbroken and, to her surprise, pregnant with me. She moved to Jacksonville with Grandma, and Grandma helped her through the whole thing. Besides, my mom was only eighteen, and Grandma had my mother at the same age.

After a few weeks, they got a check in the mail from my father's adopted father, which I guess is my other grandfather. My mother knew my dad came from a very wealthy family, but I guess she didn't know the extent of it. My grandfather, Carlisle Cullen, left my mother three million dollars. He wrote a letter to go with it, saying that just because Edward and his family left didn't mean he personally didn't care for her. He said he knew she would use the money wisely, and hopes that they will meet again. He also mentioned that Edward had no idea that he sent this. Upon receiving this, my mother offered a third to Grandpa Charlie and a third to Grandma and Phil, but they both refused. So she put it into her own account, and prepared to give half to me once I was born.

I was born about a month early, on April 17th. My mother named me Elizabeth Alice Masen. Grandma said she had no idea where my name came from. She said Mom said that Alice was her best friend and Masen was the real last name of my father, Edward. Apparently, I'm named after his mother. With her newly acquired money (and mine), my mother rented out a nice house in northern California. She felt that it would be nice to start over in a new town. We lived just the two of us, with occasional visits from Grandma until I was almost three months. My mother finished her senior year through a special program that allowed her to be home with me. She finished it in a much shorter time than it would take in a real school.

Grandma always asked Mom why she didn't just buy the house, and Mom would always say that is was because she had a feeling we wouldn't live there long. Grandma said Mom always had "strange feelings" about things. Like my name. She had a "strange feeling" that I would end up looking very much like Edward's mother, and a "strange feeling" that I would end up being short, hyper, and addicted to shopping like Alice. The funny, and sad thing is, she was always right.

One day, Grandma came for a visit. Later that night, my mom went on a walk, and she never came back. The police said there was no sign of her body. They filed her under "Missing Persons", but after five years of searching, they declared her death. Grandma wished there was a way to tell my father, and his whole family, but there was no way of contact. Grandma took me back to live with her and Phil in Jacksonville. Surprisingly, my mother actually had a will, and she left me the rest of the money. So Grandma now had in her care a baby with a little fewer than three million dollars. Talk about strange. To Grandma's surprise, we got even more checks. We got one every year, the amount varying.

I know my mother is alive. I can feel it, it's hard to describe, but I am positive she's still here on this earth. That's why I've decided to spend the summer with Grandpa Charlie, so I can possibly find more information on her that will help us be reunited.

As for my father, Grandma says she doesn't believe he knows I exist. I don't even know what he looks like! No one has any pictures! Both Grandma and Grandpa Charlie tell me that I look like him to a great extent. They say we have the same perfectly angled features, the same thick, long, dark lashes, and the same strange bronze tinted hair, though they say mine is more of a "dark auburn red". Grandma always tells me of how he was very mysterious. She says I have some of the same unusualness that he did, like my walk. Apparently, we have the same unusually graceful stride, almost like a dance. Hopefully I can find information about him as well while in Forks.

There are a few features I have that Grandma says she has no idea where I got them from, like my hair color, for instance. Another strange feature I have is my eyes. Mom's were chocolate brown, and apparently my father's are golden. Mine are green, though Grandpa says I have the same gold shade he has mixed in with the green. My height seems to come from nowhere as well. My father is tall, around six-two, and my mother was five-four. I'm only a hair above five feet. Mom was right; I did end up as a shortie. Grandma said she remembers my mother saying that my father was adopted, so perhaps these features come from his biological family.

The piano started playing Clair de Lune, and slowly, I eased into a peaceful sleep, with a couple hours on the plane still left. The dreams started with this one. Never before have I felt something this real in my life.

_I was in the passenger's seat of what seemed to be a rather old truck. The tan seats smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. The engine was noisy and there was an antique radio built in. What surprised me was the person driving. It was my mother, Bella Swan. She looked very nervous and let out an occasional sigh as she drove._

_After driving on the highway for a while we turned on a smaller road. I looked out the window and saw a sign that read: Forks High School. It didn't look like a high school- it looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. Mom parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. She hopped out of the car, so I did too. She took a deep breath before opening the door._

_Inside, it was brightly lit, and warm. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, on of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. _

_The red haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"_

_"I'm Isabella Swan," my mother informed her. The lady's eyes lit with awareness._

_"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show my mom._

_She went through Mom's classes for her, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave her a slip to have each teacher sign, which she was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at her and hoped that she would like it here in Forks. Mom smiled back, though I could tell she was thinking the opposite._

_We got back in the truck, and other students were starting to arrive. Mom drove around the school, following the line of traffic. We parked in a lot full of older looking cars like the red truck we were in. I noticed a shiny Volvo in the lot. It stood out. Mom studied the map the red-haired lady gave her, obviously trying to memorize it. She stuffed everything in her bag, slung the strap over her shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. She exhaled and we stepped out of the truck._

_So this was my mom's first day at Forks High School. I could tell she was very nervous. Everyone stared and talked about her. She was got a lot of attention from the guys, particularly a black-haired boy._

_"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" he asked._

_"Bella," she corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned and looked at her._

_"Where's your next class?" he asked._

_She checked in her bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."  
"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way… I'm Eric."_

_"Thanks," Mom said._

_They got their jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up._

_"So, this is a lot different that Phoenix, huh?" he asked._

_"Very," mom said._

_"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"_

_"Three or four times a year."_

_"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered._

_"Sunny," she told him. Mom was funny._

_"You don't look very tan."_

_"My mother is part albino." Ha! Good one, Mom._

_Eric studied her face apprehensively, and she sighed. I guess he didn't catch the sarcasm._

_They walked to the south buildings, and then he walked her right up to the door of building six._

_"Well, good luck," he said. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful._

_Mom smiled at him vaguely and went inside._

_The rest of the morning went by in about the same fashion. There was always someone that asked Mom about how her stay at Forks was going. _

_There was a girl named Jessica that sat next to her in both Trig and Spanish. She was short- about my height, maybe a bit taller, and had wildly curly dark hair. She walked Mom to the cafeteria, and they sat down with a bunch of her friends._

_It was there in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that my mother, and I, first saw them._

_They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where we sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them._

_They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others._

_The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction._

_And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale- even paler than my mother! They all had very dark eyes, despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under their eyes. All their features were straight, perfect, and angular. Their faces, so different, yet so similar, were devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. _

_They were all looking away- away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular. The small girl rose with her tray- unopened soda, unbitten apple- and walked away with the same graceful lope that Grandma tells me I have. She dumped her tray and glided through the back door. _

_Mom was amazed. She looked back at the others, who sat unchanging. _

"_Who are __**they**__?" she asked Jessica._

_Jessica looked up to see who Mom was talking about, and suddenly he looked at her, the more boyish one. He looked at Jessica for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to Mom's._

_They both looked away quickly, he being the faster one. Jessica giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table._

"_That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."_

_Edward Cullen. EDWARD CULLEN? As in my __**father**__, Edward Cullen? I couldn't believe this. So this was my missing half of the family. It was Edward, and his brothers and sisters. I guess that made them my aunts and uncles._

"_They are… very nice-looking." Mom suggested. Um, yeah!_

"_Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all __**together**__ though- Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they __**live**__ together." _

"_Which ones are the Cullens?" Mom asked. "They don't look related…"_

"_Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales __**are**__ brother and sister, twins- the blondes- and they're foster children."_

"_They look a little too old for foster children."_

"_They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."_

"_That's really kind of nice- for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."_

"_I guess so," Jessica admitted._

"_Have they always lived in Forks?" Mom asked after a while._

"_No," Jessica said. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."_

_Mom looked at the boyish one again. He was staring at her curiously._

"_Which is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" she asked, peeking over her shoulder at him again. He was still staring at her, but now he looked slightly frustrated._

"_That's Edward. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Jessica sniffed._

_So that one was my Edward, my father. I should've guessed- we have the same strange hair color. Grandma was right. We __**do **__look alike! _

_How strange it was to be sitting in the Forks lunchroom, seeing my father for the first time, seeing my mom alive, to hear her voice, experience her first day here with her…_

"Ewizabef! Ewizabef!" My eyes flew open as I heard little Stacey's voice. I pulled out my ear buds.

"What?"

"Did you hear dat? Dey just said dat we're gonna land soon! You gotta put seatbelt back on!"

"Okay, okay, I'm putting it on. See? All better now." She beamed up and me and started talking with her mother again.

After landing in Seattle, I had to pee, really bad. I only had a little while before to next flight to Port Angeles, so after using the lady's room, I ran to the boarding station. On my way, I ran straight into a man and fell backwards. There goes the whole "walking with grace" thing. I rubbed my head. He was _hard._ He offered me a pale hand and I took it. Wow! His hand was cold. Like ice.

"I'm so sorry dear, are you alright?" he asked in a slightly British accent. I looked up at him.

He was tall, a little over six feet, and looked very young, definitely no older than twenty-five. He had smooth blonde hair, and beautiful golden eyes.

"Yes, I'm okay, it was my fault really, but thank you." I said apologetically. He stared at me strangely, as if he recognized me or something. He snapped out of it shaking his head a bit. I thought I heard him whisper, "it can't be," but I could be wrong.

A lady much taller than me took his hand. "Ready dear? Don't want to miss the flight…" She had the same pale skin and the same golden eyes, though hers were a darker- more of a butterscotch. Her hair was caramel colored and wavy. The matching rings on their fingers told me they were married.

"Yes, of course," he said, but still looking at me strangely. His wife didn't notice. Together, they walked unusually gracefully to the same boarding station that I was headed. I followed, with almost equal grace.

This flight was a quick one- only an hour. I didn't see that strange man or his wife. I spent the whole time thinking about the dream I had. It had felt so real. I am very sure that what I saw was true. That it actually happened.

Grandma was right, my dad was mysterious. His whole family was. Their pale skin, and dark eyes, unnatural grace, perfect faces...now that I thought about it…the man and his wife that I saw were exactly the same. And here they were, on the plane, going to Port Angeles. What a coincidence it would be if they ended up residing in Forks as well.

Something was fishy about this place. I was determined to find the secret behind my father's family, and my mother's disappearance. Somehow, I felt that the two were related.

The plane landed and I looked out the window. It was raining. Darn. And I left my jacket in my suitcase. I exited the plane and when in the airport saw the man and his wife getting their luggage and leaving very quickly.

I scanned my surroundings and found exactly what I was waiting for. Grandpa Charlie was waiting for me with open arms. I smiled and ran toward him thinking: here I come Forks, here I come._  
_

**So that's Chapter One! I really do hope you liked it!**

**Please review review review! I'd love to hear what you guys think! I know this chapter was pretty boring, but most Chapter Ones are.**

**Oh, and please no rude comments. If you don't like it then please say so in a professional appropriate way. Rude comments are very disrespectful.**

**Oh, and I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors—I thought I got them all, but there's always some that I missed!**

**That's it! I'll update soon! (hopefully)**

**I lied! One more thing! I put a link in my profile so you can see Liz's hair color and eye color.**

**Now that's it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again!**

**Congratulations to:**

**_marooned-4-now_**

**_SilverWolfHowlsWithTheWind_**

**_evilangel210_**

**_GRRMiSSKALA_**

**_twilightdreamer93_**

**for being my first five reviewers! You really made my day, or night, rather!**

**Keep the reviews coming! It really keeps me motivated!**

**And please, don't forget to feel free to ask questions. I'll try my best to answer them. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. But this story is mine! HA!**

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

The ride from Port Angeles back to Grandpa's house took a little under an hour. We talked the whole time, catching up on each other's lives since we'd last seen each other, which had been on my birthday. Grandpa kept telling me how happy he was to have me stay for the summer.

"I've always wondered when you'd come up here to Forks," he said.

"Me too," I said. "I don't know why it's taken me so long."

He laughed. "You live in Florida!" he said. "Who'd want to leave a nice sunny state in the summer to come up to a rainy little town?"

"Well, we get quite a bit of rain down there too," I said. "Tons of thunderstorms. But yes, it is nice and sunny in the summer. I still wanted to come though."

He smiled. "We're almost home," he said when he heard my stomach grumble. "I'll order us a pizza when we get there." I smiled at him thankfully.

After a few minutes of silence, he said "I got you a 'Welcome Home' gift."

"You didn't!"

"Yeah, I did," he said, pleased with himself. "I think you'll like it."

I smiled and looked out the window. The rain was starting to slow.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the driveway. I noticed a large, ancient looking truck sitting there. It was red and rusty. A pang of realization hit me.

"That's Mom's old truck, isn't it?" I asked, remembering it from the dream.

"Yeah," he said smiling sadly. "I haven't had the heart to get rid of it yet." I looked down awkwardly and proceeded to follow him into the house.

I walked in and slid off my shoes. Grandpa hung up his jacket on a coat tree nearby. I mimicked him, and followed him into the kitchen.

The house was small, but warm and cozy. I felt very welcome here. Grandpa noticed me looking around.

"I know it's small," he said. "It's not much, but-"

"I love it," I said beaming at him. He smiled back.

"Do you want me to help you with your stuff?"

I looked down at my large pile of luggage. I smiled sheepishly at him. "If you don't mind…" I said hesitantly.

"Course not!" he said, and helped be with my things. It took only two trips with the two of us.

"I'm gonna go order that pizza now," he said. "Can you handle unpacking alright?"

"Yes, of course," I said smiling. He left the room and I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I sighed.

Unpacking wasn't so bad. I had plenty of room in the drawers and in the closet to put away my things. I took in my surroundings. The room was pretty small, but again, warm and inviting. The walls were light blue, and the curtains were yellowed lace. There was a comfortable looking bed with an old quilt folded neatly on the foot of the bed. A desk sat in the corner with a nice looking computer on it, thought a very old one sat on the floor next to it, waiting to be dispatched. I gasped as I realized where I was. This was Bella's room. My mother's room.

I sat on the floor and curled up in a ball. I didn't let the tears come. I had reminded myself that I knew that when I came here, I'd see some things that would remind me of her. No need to cry every time.

That's when I noticed the floor. It was just plain wooden flooring, but that's not what grabbed my attention. What did was the funny way one of the floorboards was sitting. I frowned at it and went to go lift it up.

"Lizzy!" Grandpa called from downstairs. I sighed and stood up. I'd get back to the floorboard later. I quickly went down the stairs to find Grandpa waiting in the kitchen on the phone.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I forgot about your present!'

"Oh," I said surprised. "Me too."

He led me into the family room and stopped. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Look around. You'll find it," he said with a huge grin.

I scanned the room and then I saw it. It was a beautiful piano with a giant orange bow on top.

"You didn't!" I exclaimed.

"I did!"

"Oh, Grandpa! Thank you so so so so much! I love it!" I said hugging him tight.

He laughed and hugged me back. "No problem, kiddo."

I ran and sat down on the bench. He followed and sat on a couch.

"Now you have to play me something." He said smiling.

"Of course I do!" I laughed. "What are you in the mood for? Something soft and pretty? Or jazzy? Or fast? Or slow? Or-"

"Lets go with jazzy," he said.

I thought up a few in my head and decided on Rhapsody in Blue. I started playing and Grandpa recognized it immediately. He laughed.

"This one's my favorite."

I smiled at him and continued playing. He clapped when it was over, and then the doorbell rang.

"Probably the pizza guy," we said at the same time, and then laughed.

"I got it," I said springing up from the bench.

"The money's on the counter," Grandpa said.

"Got it!"

I ran to the front door and opened it. I liked what I saw.

His eyes immediately lit up when he saw me. I gave him my famous crooked smile. He raised an eyebrow.

He was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall, for starters. And I could tell he was muscular. I could see his well developed arms, but I could tell his whole body was like that. He had ice blue eyes, and curly blonde hair. He was nice and tan; a few shades darker than my porcelain complexion.

"Come on in out of the rain…" I hesitated, searching for a name tag.

"Kyle," he said in a wonderfully low voice. "The name's Kyle."

"Well come on in out of the rain, Kyle." I said smiling.

"Thank you…" he said stepping inside.

"Elizabeth," I said. "My name's Elizabeth."

"Lizzy?" Grandpa called. "You got the pizza?"

"It's coming, Grandpa," I called back.

Kyle carried the pizza into the kitchen for me and put it on the counter. He walked back to the front door. I followed.

"You forgot the money," I said, handing it to him.

"Oh, right," he said, blushing a bit. I chuckled.

"And the tip…" I said, pulling out my wallet from my back pocket. I pulled out a fifty and handed it to him. I was in a good mood. He raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I can't!" he said. "I can't accept this-"

"You can, and you will," I said giving him another one of my crooked smiles. "You deserve it."

"Well thank you, Elizabeth."

"Please, call me Liz," I said.

"Thank you, Liz," he corrected himself. I smiled again. "You're welcome, Kyle."

"I'll…I'll see you around sometime?" he asked, uncertain.

"But of course!"

He smiled again, and walked out to his car. I watched him drive off.

"Admiring the pizza guy, are we?" I heard Grandpa's voice behind me. I shrieked and turned red.

"No…I was just-"

"Uh-huh, sure," he said, disbelieving, steering me away from the door. "Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. Flirting with the pizza boy." I rolled my eyes and followed him into the kitchen.

We mostly ate in silence. We only really started talking when Grandpa said "You know, I'm still going to have to go to work, right?" I laughed.

"You still haven't retired?"

"Nope. And I don't plan on it. I'll consider it once I'm in my sixties. But I've still got a while." I laughed again.

"But still, you do realize I won't be home all the time?" he was serious.

"Yes, I do realize that. Don't worry I'll be fine though." I said.

"Look, tomorrow I don't have to go in until later. I want to take you to La Push."

"La Push?" I questioned.

"Yes, it's the Quileute reservation. Remember me talking about my good friend Billy Black?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I remember now. So what's there?"

"Well there's this couple, Sam and Emily Uley…Sam's a good friend of Billy's son Jacob…anyway, Emily's niece Claire is up for the summer, and we wanted you guys to meet."

"Claire?"

"Yeah, she's a real sweet, pretty girl. Only about a year or two older than you. I think you guys could become good friends."

"Okay," I said. "I'm up for it."

"Great!" Grandpa said taking my dish.

"You said Billy has a son named Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Was he…was he friends with Mom?" I asked, hesitant.

Grandpa sighed. "Yes, they were friends."

I looked down awkwardly again, but then raised it to look at the time. I frowned.

"Why am I so tired if it's only seven?" I asked out loud.

"Three hour time difference," Grandpa shrugged. "Why don't you go on up to bed. You do look tired."

"Okay," I said, getting up, yawning. "Goodnight, Grandpa," I said hugging him.

"Night, Lizzy."

When up in my bedroom, I changed into a silky nightgown and went into the bathroom to wash up. I brushed my teeth very well, and washed my face. I ran the brush through my hair, getting all the tangles out. I then put it a long braid. When I went back into my room, I tripped over that stubborn floorboard again, but was too tired to mess with it now. Instead, I climbed into bed and let the sleepiness take over.

I had another dream that night. It wasn't about my mother though. It was about my father, Edward.

_I followed him as he stepped out of his shiny Volvo and walked into Grandpa's house. He didn't look very happy. He looked miserable, and in pain. He took the spare key from the eaves and let himself inside. Neither Grandpa nor Mom was home. He seemed to know that._

_He sighed as he took out a sheet a paper and a pen. He quickly wrote something on it, and headed toward the stairs. I ran over to the note on the counter. It said __**Going for a walk with Edward, up the path. Back soon, B.**_

_I frowned curiously at the paper but then followed him up the stairs. He went into Mom's room. _

_I found him crumpled in a ball sobbing his heart out. Seeing him so vulnerable, so pained…it hurt me too. I could feel tears starting to form and unwillingly, they brimmed over. I wiped them away and continued watching._

_He continued to sob, though there were never any tears. He started to pull himself together and when he finally sat back up, I could see what he was actually doing._

_The loose floorboard I had seen earlier in my room was actually torn out. He was putting in a box, what looked like an old CD, and some pictures. He sighed and placed the floorboard back in its place. He just sat there for a while until he suddenly jumped up and stared out the window. He was out of the room faster than I could've ever imagined. I ran after him._

_He had gone back outside to his car where he sat waiting. I watched him in confusion. Then I heard a car, a very noisy one. I watched as my mother's ancient looking truck pulled into the driveway. She hopped out and slowly walked towards my father. She didn't look happy either. She looked scared and worried. They stared at each other. _

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through the window. I got up and looked out. I was lucky. No rain today. I went to the bathroom to shower. When I came out I picked out an outfit for today. I threw on a comfortable green sundress. It looked nice with my eyes, Grandma always told me. I brushed out my wet hair and put it up in a messy bun. I didn't want to get my dress all wet.

When I went downstairs, I, found that Grandpa was still sleeping. I checked the clock. It was almost ten. I shrugged and decided to make him breakfast.

When he finally came downstairs, I had his plate of French Toast and eggs on the table waiting for him. I was just finishing up the fruit salad.

"Aw, Lizzy, you made breakfast?" he said looking at all the food.

"I did indeed! Now sit down and eat before it gets cold!" I ordered him. He smiled and obeyed.

"This is very good," he said after taking a few bites. "You know, your mother used to cook for me all the time too. She took good care of me." I smiled sadly.

"I'm going to try to do the same thing, Grandpa." He laughed and finished up his breakfast.

"Alright, well you made the food, so I'll do the dishes," he said standing up.

"No no no!" protested. "It's a chef's duty to clean up the mess she makes."

"Not in this house!" Grandpa said, and started cleaning up anyway. I sighed.

"Why don't you play me something?" he suggested, and I smiled. I loved to play.

I ran over to the bench and stared at the keys. I decided on Clair de Lune this morning. As I played, I thought of the dream I had, and then remembered the floorboard. The song ended and I stood up and saw Grandpa was just about finished. He clapped for me.

"That one was beautiful, Lizzy. What's it called?"

"Clair de Lune," I said, and started walking toward the stairway.

"Cool. Well listen, I'll go get dressed and everything and then we'll head down to La Push," he said, following me up the stairs.

"Okay."

I quickly brushed my teeth and went into my room and shut the door. I sat back down on the floor and found the loose floorboard. With a sigh, I tugged it, and it eventually came off.

I coughed at the dust cloud it made. I gasped. Sure enough, there was a box, an old CD, and pictures—all the same ones from the dream I had last night. I picked up the box, wiped off the dust, and then opened it. In it were two small pieces of paper with lots of writing on them. I read it and saw that they were plane tickets. Plane tickets to go to Jacksonville. Apparently they were going to go visit Grandma. I set the box down next to me and picked up the pictures.

The first one was of my father. He was gorgeous of course, smiling happily at the camera, flashing his perfect teeth. I analyzed him. I found that we had the same nose, and the same high cheekbones. Our eyebrows were the same shape, and we had the same lashes: dark, thick, and long. I smiled and flipped to the second one.

This one was of him and Mom. It was strange though. Mom's smile looked forced, and there was fear and anxiety in her chocolate eyes. Edward's smile looked forced as well, and his eyes showed sadness and dreading. I guessed that this picture was taken very close to when he and his family left. I put this picture with the box and put it back in the hole.

I moved on to the CD. I searched the room and found an old stereo. Surprisingly, it still worked. I put in the CD and then looked at the case. In what looked like Mom's handwriting, said _Edward on Piano._ My eyes widened in shock. My father played too?

I anxiously pressed the play button and waited for the music to start. The first song was soft, almost like a lullaby. It was beautiful. When it was over I took out the CD, put it with the picture of Edward, and placed them under my pillow. I then put the floorboard back on. I heard a knock on the door. I stood back up.

"Come in," I said.

Grandpa opened the door. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, grabbing my sunglasses and my purse. I stopped in the bathroom to take my now dry hair out of the bun. I brushed it and the my long red curls cascaded down to my lower back. I followed Grandpa out to his car.

On the way to La Push, I thought about the dreams I started having. They were so real, and they felt so important. But why was I having them? Why now? I sighed and Grandpa looked at me.

"You okay?" he said, concerned.

"I'm fine," I said.

If these dreams were important, then I'd better start keeping track. After all, they didn't seem to be coming in the correct order. If this is what would help me find Edward and my mom, then so be it. I just hoped I could keep up.

After a while I looked out my window and saw we were pulling up into the driveway a small, cozy looking house. Two young looking boys were playing catch with a baseball.

I hopped out of the car and followed Grandpa. He stopped at the two boys.

They both had dark skin, though one was much darker than the other. The darker one looked older. He was taller then me, and had black hair that fell to his chin. His eyes were young and innocent, and very dark. The other one was shorter, but not by much, and had lighter skin and hair. Instead of the rich red-brown complexion the other boy had, his was just very tan. His hair was dark, but not quite black, and was curly. His eyes were shockingly blue.

"Hey, Caleb. Hey Steve." Grandpa addressed them.

"Hey, Chief!" They said coming over to us. The older one looked at me.

"You must be Elizabeth," he said.

I nodded.

"I'm Caleb. Caleb Uley." He said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"And I'm Steven. Steven Black." The younger one said. I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Steven."

Caleb looked at me with a smile. "We've been expecting you."

I laughed. "Please, call me Liz."

He shrugged. "Liz works. Go on inside, everyone's waiting."

I followed Grandpa up the path to the front door. He stopped and knocked.

"Jake, can you get that?" a woman's voice called from within the house.

"Sure, Em!"

I heard a few footsteps and then the door swung open.

"Chief!" Jacob said in recognition. He let us inside.

"Hey, Jake." Grandpa said. "Lizzy, this is Jacob. Jake, this is my granddaughter Elizabeth."

I looked up at Jacob. He was, well, huge. He completely towered over me. He was much taller than Grandpa too. He had his skin was dark as well, and he had dark eyes too. He looked strikingly like the younger blue-eyed boy out front.

"So you're Elizabeth," Jacob said, bending down to my height. He stared into my eyes, and I did the same. His looked pained thought. He smiled sadly. "You look very much like your mother. But it's very nice to meet you." He held out his hand. I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too." He laughed and led me into the kitchen. Grandpa had already gone in.

"I take it you've already met my son?" he asked.

"Yes, he's a nice boy."

"His birthday is tomorrow actually."

"Really? How old will he be?"

"Thirteen."

We were in the kitchen now and it was packed!

"Everyone, this is Elizabeth, Bella's daughter."

Everyone looked at me. I blushed. I hated being the center of attention.

"Um, hi." I said. "I'm Liz."

I was surrounded by people greeting me then. It was a bit hard to keep up, but eventually, I got all the names. Billy was Jacob's father, and he was in a wheelchair. He was Grandpa's best friend. Then there was Jacob and his wife Katie. She was very pretty; a tall frame with curly brown hair and pretty blue eyes. I guessed that's where Steven got his. Sam and Emily were another couple, only a few years older than Jake and Katie. They had two sons, Caleb, the one I'd already met, was fourteen, and Lucas, who obviously wasn't here. Then there was Quil, a big burly guy that claimed to be my age, but he looked as almost as old as Sam and Jacob. Paul, and Embry were his good friends, and they were my age too. Jared and Kim were another couple, and they had an adorable little girl named Kaylie. She was seven. There was also Leah and Seth. They were brother and sister. Seth was nice, but Leah didn't look too happy to see me.

Now I was eating a delicious blueberry muffin than Emily made, and was talking to her. I made a mental note not to stare at her scars.

"Sorry Claire's not here yet. She and Lucas went to the store to get some hot dogs."

"That's alright. What's she like?" I asked curiously. Emily laughed.

"Claire is very hyper and happy, and is addicted to shopping." My eyes lit up.

"No way! Me too!" She laughed at that.

"You two will become good friends. I can tell."

Quil came over then. "When's Claire coming back?" he whined to Emily.

"She and Luke will be back soon. I promise." He sulked back over to Paul and Embry.

"What was that all about?" I wondered. Emily laughed.

"Claire and Quil have been dating for a long time. He hates it when she's not around."

"Ah."

"What about you, missy? With looks like yours, guys must be trailing at your feet." I sighed.

"Yeah. But the guys at my school, they're just so…well…they only want me for one thing." I mumbled. "And that's not how I roll. I'm still waiting for a nice, respectable young man."

"Well good for you." Emily said, patting my shoulder. "Don't ever let anyone take advantage of you."

I smiled and looked down. A question popped into my mind.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you…did you know my mother?" She sighed and looked down. Her eyes then met mine.

"No, I can't say I did. I've heard Jacob talk about her. And Sam met her once, when…" She broke off and looked down.

"When what?" I was curious now.

"The day your father left, your mother got lost in the woods. She was heartbroken and a bit out of it. She was missing for a few hours. Sam was part of the search party and he found her and carried her back to Charlie."

"Oh." I said. I didn't expect that. Another question popped up.

"Well, did you know my father?" She hesitated for a while, and then looked at me.

"No, I didn't know him either. Jacob did. But…the guys around here don't particularly like your father's family so much."

"Why?"

"Old Quileute legends," she said shrugging it off. "But that's a different story."

I eyed her strangely, but decided to let it go…for now.

"So what's the big get-together for?" I asked.

"We're celebrating Steven's birthday a day early." Emily said. "Tomorrow they'll be celebrating it with Katie's side of the family so we decided to do it today."

We looked over at him and Caleb attempting to wrestle with Quil. I laughed.

"He's blessed. We all are having such a big family."

I looked down. That hurt. I gave a weak smile and went out the back door. I sat down on the little deck and sighed.

I let the tears come this time. Emily was right, the were all blessed to have such a big family. Even if they aren't all technically related, the love is all the same. I wanted that so badly. I wiped my eyes and sighed, looking at my finger. My mascara was starting to run. I slowly pulled it together and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked into the eyes of an extremely attractive boy, maybe a little older than me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I've never really believed in love at first sight. But now? Well let's just say things have changed. I gave him a smile.

"I'm fine…now."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I really needed to end this chapter otherwise it would've kept going and going and going…you get the point.**

**Hope you liked!**

**Feel free to ask questions!**

**Review! Review! Review! I wanna hear what you have to say!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**First of all, I want to say thanks to my reviewers…you guys are amazing! Someone even said that this was probably the best story ever! I feel so special! LOL**

**So far, no one has any questions, but again, feel free to ask. **

**I know her dreams can get a bit confusing, especially this past one. Just so you know, it was supposed to be Edward right before they went on the walk that he tells Bella goodbye. Hopefully, that clarifies things a bit better.**

**This chapter is going to be very short, and I apologize. But, it's from someone else's point of view! Haha! Don't worry though, the next chapter will be from Liz's point of view again, and I promise, will be longer.**

**I've rambled on for quite a while now, so I'll stop and get on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** No, I don't own Twilight. Steph does. I do however, own Liz, Caleb, Steven, Lucas, Kaylie, and Katie. Oh and the pizza guy Kyle! So HA!**

**H.R.E! (Happy Reading Everyone!—I'm not going to type it out anymore)**

* * *

Chapter Three—Lucas' POV:

I had to run to keep up with Claire. She was rushing, obviously trying to get back to Quil. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, Claire! Slow down! Don't worry, Quil's not going anywhere." She turned and stuck her tongue out at me.  
"I know!" she said, but continued to rush to the front door. I beat her there and blocked it. We stared at each other for a while and she finally sighed in defeat. "Fine."

I smiled triumphantly and held the door open for her. We walked down the hallway slowly together.

"So isn't the chief's granddaughter supposed to be here or something?" I asked, trying to make small talk. She nodded.

"Yeah. You're mom thinks she and I will become friends. I hope so. It'd be nice to have a girl to hang with."

"You've got Kaylie…"

"I know, but she's seven."

"What's her name anyway? Eliza or something?"

"Elizabeth."

"She's probably just like all rich girls, though. Conceited and snobby." Claire glared at me.

"You don't even know her, Luke. So stop being so prejudiced." I shrugged and we stepped into the kitchen.

"I got the hot dogs, Mom," I said, throwing them on the counter.

"Careful, Luke! But thank you," Mom said giving them to Dad to throw on the grill. I looked around. The usual crowd was here. I laughed to myself when I saw Claire on Quil's lap on one of the couches. I shook my head and went out the back door to go on the deck.

There was a girl there, sitting on the steps. Her back was to me, but I could tell that she was very attractive. She had a perfect figure, almost like an hourglass, but a little less curvy. She had red curls that danced down to almost the bottom of her back. She was crying, from what I could tell. I sighed. I had a weakness for crying girls. I figured I should see if she was okay. I walked over to her and bent down. I placed my hand softly on her shoulder. She turned to face me.

In that moment I felt completely lost. I was wrong. She wasn't attractive, she was gorgeous. She had a heart-shaped face with rosy full lips and a perfectly angled nose. Her cheekbones were nice and high too, and showed traces of tears. But what really got me were her eyes. They were the strangest shade of green. They weren't dark green, they were light, and had gold mixed in. On top of that she had thick long lashes to frame them. Her make-up was running a bit, but that hardly mattered.

As soon as I looked into those eyes, those beautiful eyes, I felt a longing for her. As if nothing else in the world mattered. Like I would do anything just to be able sit here and look into those eyes. I wanted to comfort her, and hold her in my arms. Seeing her pained like this tore at my heart. And then I realized what had just happened. I'd imprinted on her. The same thing that had brought my parents together. The same thing that had brought Jacob and Katie, Jared and Kim, and Quil and Claire together too. Dad told me that it would happen to me too, sometime after my transformation. He said I'd know. I'd asked him how, and he just simply said that I'd know. And boy, did I know!

"Are you alright?" I asked her, desperate to make her feel better. To my surprise, she gave me a smile. It took my breath away.

"I'm fine…now."

"Now?" I questioned. She laughed, wiping her eyes again.

"Yes, I'm fine now." We stared at each other for a while.

"I'm Elizabeth," he said, holding out her hand. I raised my eyebrows in shock. Duh! I mentally slapped myself. I should have guessed that. I mentally slapped myself again, for being so prejudiced before. I could tell now that she obviously wasn't what I expected. I shook her hand.

"I'm Lucas," I said. "I'm-"

"You're Emily and Sam's son," she finished for me. I smiled. "And you're Caleb's brother."

"I guess you know everything about me then," I teased. She laughed again. I loved the sound. It was so free, so full of joy.

"Well no, not exactly. I didn't know if you or Caleb was older. But I can tell now, obviously." She took in my height.

"Yup, I'm the older one. I'm seventeen."

"Well you've got me by a year then." She said. She looked at me again. "But from your size I'd guess you were twenty-five." I laughed.

"That's funny, because everyone here picks on me for being short. They all thought I'd get as big as my dad, but I guess not." She looked at me, skeptical.

"You short? Yeah right! How tall are you anyway?"

"Six three." She gasped, shocked.

"Oh yeah, that's tiny!"

"Well my dad's six nine, so it's a big difference. Jacob's six eight, and the rest of the pack are up there so, yeah."

"Pack?" she questioned, looking confused. Whoops. I let that one slip.

"Oh well it's such a big group with so many guys, the girls often tease us and calls us a pack. I guess I do it too," I lied. She laughed.

"So you're a girl too?" she joked.

"Definately." She laughed again. I loved how musical it was.

"How tall are _you_?" I asked. She looked like a shortie. She scowled at me before she grudgingly answered.

"Five feet."

"Aww, you're a little shortie!" I teased her. I grabbed her by the waist and started rustling her hair. She laughed and tried to fight me off. I heard the screen door open.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I let go of Elizabeth and we turned to see Claire. Elizabeth blushed a bit but then fixed her hair and stood up. I could see her figure even better while she was standing up. Geez I was whipped! But I couldn't help it.

The only part I forgot about was who she was. More importantly, whose _daughter_ she was. And most importantly _what_ she was. I may have imprinted, but it didn't change the fact that she was, okay well half of her, was this: my mortal enemy. This was going to be one hell of a summer.

**Wow, that was really short…SORRY! But it's basically one in the morning so you can't expect much more than this. **

**I really wanted to do this quick chapter from Lucas' point of view just so you could get inside his head and see what was going on. The majority of the story will be Liz's point of view, but I might do a few more chapters like this where it's short and from someone else's point of view.**

**I'm finished rambling now, and I'm practically dead right now so I'm gonna call it a night and write Chapter Four in the morning. Well…later this morning.**

**Review please! You know I love it when you do!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Thanks to all the great reviews! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, spring break is over now ****so I can't update as frequently as I did before.**

**I really truly am sorry it took so long!**

**I got a question in one of the reviews asking whether or not Liz will meet her parents. The answer is: I CAN'T AND WON'T TELL YOU!! **

**Oh and to Headlight39: don't worry, he's over a foot taller than me too!**

**That's it!**

**H.R.E!**

* * *

Chapter Four—Back to Lizzy's POV

I looked at the girl standing in front of me, with her arms folded across her chest. She had an amused look on her face when she saw Lucas and me together. She had an eyebrow raised. I blushed and gave her a sheepish smile. She laughed at that.

"I'm Claire," she said, walking up to me. "You must be Lizzy."

"Hey, someone finally got the name right," I teased. She looked confused.

"I'm not a big fan of Elizabeth," I explained. "I prefer Liz or Lizzy. You're the first person that's actually said it the way I like."

"Oh," she said smiling. "I didn't even really think about it. I just like nicknames I guess." I laughed. We stared at each other for awhile, taking in each other's presence.

"Gosh, you're pretty!" we exclaimed at the same time. We had a giggle fit and Lucas rolled his eyes at that.

Claire was pretty, though. She was gorgeous! She had a pretty face with well defined features. Her eyes weren't quite black; they were like the color of pure coffee. Her lashes were so long that they brushed the top of her cheekbones when she blinked, just like mine. Her hair was longer than mine though; mine fell to the middle of my waist in curls, while she had long, straight black hair that fell past her butt like a satin sheet. She was taller than me, of course, but not too tall.

"You're hair is amazing!" I said, admiring its silkiness.

"Yours too!" We smiled at each other again and Lucas sighed impatiently. Claire looked at him. "You don't mind if I steal Lizzy for a while, do you Luke? We need some girl bonding time." Lucas hesitated for a while, but finally nodded.

"Come find us when the hot dogs are ready," she told him, and he sulked off into the house, most likely to find the rest of the so called "pack".

"Let's go for a walk," Claire suggested, linking our arms. We walked to the front yard and into a trail in the woods. After a while of walking in silence we started up a conversation.

"So how old are you, anyway?" Claire asked me.

"I've recently turned sixteen. And you?"

"Eighteen." She said. "And a half," she added after a pause.

"Well, the age difference isn't too bad." I commented. She nodded her head in agreement and we sat down on a nearby log.

We sat there, exchanging interests, and getting to know each other better. I found out that she and Quil have been dating for almost three years, and that she spends the summer with Emily and Sam a lot. She is close to Lucas, who is actually her cousin, and Caleb too, though the age difference makes it a bit harder.

I told her a bit about life in Florida, and some of my interests too, like playing the piano. I told her about on really good friend I had back at home, Ismene. I didn't get into the boy drama.

"You're make-up is smeared," she noticed, looking at me curiously. "Were you crying earlier?"

I looked down at the leaves on the trail. "Maybe," I said slowly. Claire studied my face again. I looked at her, confused.

"What's your story, Lizzy?" She asked looking into my eyes. "I know there is one. I can tell by your eyes, which by the way, are a very pretty shade of green. They're the same color of this stone we looked at in science a few years ago. I can't remember what it's called."

"Peridot?" I guess. Her eyes lit up.

"That's the one! But anyway, back to the point." She looked at me sincerely. I sighed.

"You know, I barely know you, yet you're the first person that can actually see through me." Claire smiled.

"No pretty, rich girl is just a pretty, rich girl!" She teased. I laughed at that.

"It's true," I said, sighing again. I tried to think of where to start. "Well, you know my mom is gone and my dad isn't exactly around."

"Yeah."

"And that for some odd reason, my grandfather—not Charlie, Carlisle—decided to leave my mother and my grandma Renée tons of money and the checks never stopped coming."

"Something like that."

"Well I guess that explains the rich part. Oh and Phil eventually made Major League, so I guess that contributed to the money."

"Phil?"

"My grandma's husband. My mom's stepfather. Phil."

"Oh, right."

"And I'm guessing that my looks came from my parents…"

"Okay, okay! I know all _that_! I want to know _you_! I want to know who Lizzy is. Not the stereotypical pretty rich girl Elizabeth everyone typecasts you as." She held my gaze again. The way she looked at me with those eyes! I felt like we were sisters already. I decided it would be safe to open up to her.

"Everyone thinks my life is perfect. That I have everything…looks, money, guys, designer clothes…but really I feel like I have nothing. No one. I have people to hang out with at school, but they don't understand me. I've had boyfriends, but all they ever want is either sex, or the title 'Elizabeth Masen's boyfriend'. I feel like nobody can understand what I feel.

"I grew up without my mother, and I have absolutely no idea where my father is. If I make that argument, then people are always like: 'Well at least you still have your grandparents', but it's not the same. They're not Bella and Edward. Mom and Dad. And plus, Phil was never around because of baseball, and now we don't even really talk. My grandma's always been sweet and all, she got so easily drawn into the whole living as a rich person thing that I have a feeling she's different that who she used to be. She's never around anymore though…she's an agent now, after I did a few shows…"

"Wait, after you did a few shows?" Claire asked confused.

"Grandma tried to get me into acting," I explained. "When I was like, six or something. I didn't do much, just a few episodes on various shows, but I hated it so I stopped. She was my agent though, so after that, she started representing other people." I stopped and sighed.

"I just feel so empty and alone half the time. Like a part of me is missing. Sometime's I'm not even sure if I'm…normal." I wasn't sure, but it looked like Claire had tensed a bit.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"Like, I don't know little stuff I guess." I started explaining. "Like… my grandma swears that when I get hungry, my eyes change color. She says when I'm hungry, they darken and turn more into an emerald color, but when I'm full they're back to peridot with gold flecks in them. And sometimes, when I'm upset, I go running, and I can run for what seems like forever and not really feel tired. And all the doctors say that I'm a little colder than the norm and that my heart beats slower. I don't get along well with dogs either." I thought I saw her trying to hold back a laugh. I continued anyway.

"I just have this feeling inside of me that if I find my family, everything will make sense, and everything will fall right into place. I just don't really know how to start. I don't know, Claire. You're the first person I've been able to really connect with. This is a first for me. But I like you, a lot. So thanks for letting me spill." She gave me a warm smile.

"I'll always be here for you this summer. We're going to become great friends."

"We already are!" I laughed, and we hugged until my stomach grumbled. She heard it. She pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Whoa, your grandma's right! Your eyes _are_ darker! Weird!" I laughed but then stopped when I heard footsteps.

Lucas came walking up the trail and stopped when he saw us. I smiled at him. Claire noticed and gave me the _we'll talk about __**that**__ later_ look. I'd forgotten that Lucas made me smile.

"Um, hot dogs are ready," he said.

"Ha! Just in time!" Claire said, linking our arms again. "Let's go before Lizzy's stomach makes that awful noise again!"

"Hey!" I said, playfully slapping her arm with my free hand. I felt a _whooshing_ and then I realized I was be cradled in Lucas' arms. Claire laughed and jumped on his back.

"Geez, you're strong!" I commented as he started jogging back to his house. He just shrugged, and ran effortlessly.

* * *

"I'm really glad I came here today," I said as I finished my hot dog. Claire, Lucas, Quil, and I were all sitting in the backyard. "You guys are great."  
"Yeah, we are," Quil said cockily, finishing what must've been his seventh hot dog so far. I laughed.

"Well geez, don't be so modest!" I said sarcastically. Quil was funny though.

"So listen, Lizzy," Claire said taking my hand. "We're all going to go to the pool tomorrow. You _have_ to come! Please say yes!" she pouted, looking like a sad puppy. She looked so cute! Quil put his cheek against against hers and imitated her face. Lucas did the same thing.

"Eww, get off of me, Luke!" Quil said pushing him off. Lucas laughed. I loved the sound.

"I'd love to! But…"

"What?" Lucas asked, his face falling in disappointment.

"No, it's not that I can't go, I just would need a ride. My baby's back in Florida." I said sadly.

"You're baby?" Quil asked, looking at me like I had three heads or something.

"My car." I said sighing.

"Is it a sweet ride?" he asked, curious.

"Yes, indeed it is!" I said smiling. I loved my car. It was amazing.

"Well, what kind is it?" he obviously wanted more details.

"It's a silver Audi convertible and that's all I know. I don't speak car. I just know it's amazing and it's mine!"

"Anyway…" Claire said, annoyed with Quil's car obsession. "Yes, of course we can give you a ride."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Claire!"

"Lizzy?" I heard Grandpa Charlie call from the house.

"Yeah?"

"We've gotta go honey. I've got to be at the station in an hour."

"Noooooo," Claire whined. "I don't want you to leave!" I looked at her puppy face and sighed.

"Grandpa do I have to go?"

I heard him talk softly to someone. After a few seconds of waiting, he called back.

"Yeah, you can stay. Just have Claire or someone take you home later."

"Thank you!"

"No problem, honey. You enjoy yourself. That's what summer's for." After a minute or so, we heard his car start and then hear it driving away. Lucas turned to me.

"You know, I've always liked your Grandpa."

We all laughed at that and then threw our plates out. I had a day of fun with my new friends to enjoy, and I felt like one of the happiest girls alive.

**

* * *

****Cheesy ending, I know, and I'm sorry. **

**This chapter was kind of short….and I apologize for that too!**

**Another apology—for taking so long to update! I really am sorry for that! But with school and homework and all kinds of other crap it's really hard. But I definitely will try very hard to.**

**Hope this chapter didn't suck too badly…I know it was kind of boring.**

**Well I'll hopefully be updating soon! Until then, see ya!**

**Review! You know I love it when you do!**

**Feel free to ask questions!**

**Peace, I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone!**

**This chapter will be short…but it's finally the moment you've been waiting for! THE CULLENS!**

**I finally have some questions I can answer! Remember feel free to ask, guys!**

**These are the answers for TofuLove's questions:**

**As you will see later in this chapter, no, Bella is not dead and she is not running around with Edward.**

**Carlisle had no idea how much money Bella what need. He just knew that he wanted to give her a lot. He's a very compassionate, giving person.**

**Neither Bella nor Elizabeth have contact with ANY of the Cullens. When Carlisle sent the checks, he didn't give a return address. :) **

**I can't tell you when Liz will see Carlisle again or any of the Cullens. Just keep reading.**

**Lucas DOES know Liz is part vampire. He can't really smell it, but he does know. Remember at the end of chapter three he was unsure of how things would work out because he had just imprinted on "his mortal enemy." SAM ULEY is father though, NOT Jacob. Remember, Jacob's son is Steven, and he's only thirteen. Caleb and Lucas are Sam and Emily's children.**

**I hope this helps you! Thanks for asking!!**

_**Disclaimer (I haven't put one up in a while):**_** I don't own Twilight or its absolutely AMAZING characters. But Liz is mine so back off! LOL just kidding!**

**H.R.E!**

* * *

Chapter Five- Edward's POV:

It has been almost seventeen years since I have last seen my angel's face. Over seventeen years, and yet it feels as though I left her only yesterday.

Why? Why did I go? I think too hard, that's why. I just wanted to give her what was best for her, and to let her be free! And what did I tell her? I told her I didn't want her anymore. Oh, such a horrible lie. I hate to lie, but I had to. If I didn't, she would've come with us.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw her beautiful face, shining and smiling at me, even though I am a monster. Sometimes, when she used to tell me that I wasn't, I would believe her. But now when I close my eyes, I see her hurt, pained expression, after hearing those wretched words. I feel even more of a monster than ever now.

What can I do? What can I do to cease this endless pain? _Go back to her_, my mind tells me. Go back to her? How I'd love to do that. But I haven't even seen my own _family_ in over six months! I've hurt them almost as much as I've hurt my sweet Bella.

Bella. My Bella. Her name in constantly in my head, her beautiful voice chiming in my ears. It's funny how I still put a claim on her, though I left her long ago. How I long to see her, more that anyone could ever imagine. I sigh and rest my head in my hands.

I take in my surroundings. I'm in the woods, sitting on the grassy floor. I spend most of my time doing this, sitting and doing nothing but remembering. I can remember it all so clearly, the day I left her.

My phone vibrates annoyingly again in my pocket. I ignore it again, but eventually I sigh and then take it out to check it. My family always calls to check on me, though I never answer the phone. Ever. I decide it's probably time to change that, and treat them better. They don't deserve to be treated this way when all they've ever done is try to help. And I miss them.

I have a voicemail from Carlisle. He says the whole family is back in Forks to stay for the summer. They'd all really like it if I came. I can tell by his voice that he doesn't think I will come, but he's inviting me anyway. I sigh again.

Could I handle that? Could I handle going back to the town that started all this misery? It would be hard, but yes, I could. It's not like I'd see my Bella anyway. I decide I've been too selfish, and that I would go, for my family.

I pick up the phone and start to dial Carlisle's number, but then I stop. I'd rather surprise them, to some extent anyway. It'd probably be impossible with Alice's gift. The moment I'd decided, she probably saw it and was telling the family right now. I imagined her perkiness and smiled. It felt odd and unusual, an expression I'd made foreign over the past years.

I stood up and made plans to hunt. I haven't hunted for much too long. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. I'd make today a hunting trip, and first thing tomorrow, I would go back to Forks. I took a deep breath and smelled a large bear. I was on my way back to sanity.

**

* * *

****Meanwhile, in Forks, in the Cullen mansion:**

"No way!" Alice squealed after emerging from a vision.

"What is it, honey?" Esme asked softly.

"He's going to come! He's coming! He'll be here tomorrow!"

"Who?" Jasper asked, curious.

"Edward!"

"No!" Emmett said, disbelieving. "He really is coming?"

"Yes, of course! Why would I lie?"

"What made him decide to finally pay attention to us again?" Rosalie asked. She'd been upset that Edward was ignoring her and her family.

"He feels really guilty about ignoring us," Alice explained. "And he's finally going to try to have a life again. Something about finding his sanity."

"Well that's wonderful," Esme said, happily. If it was possible, she missed Edward the most. He'd been a wonderful son to her.

"Carlisle, did you hear that?" Alice asked looking at him. He was sitting on one of the couches with his eyes closed and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Carlilse, honey? Did you hear Alice?" Esme said patting his shoulder. He didn't respond.

"Dad, are you sleeping?" Emmett joked. Carlisle opened his eyes then.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said, coming back to the real world.

"Did you hear me?" Alice asked him again.

"Yes, I did, and I am very glad. It's finally time he's found himself again. You said he'd be here tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Exellent."

"So, what were thinking about so hard?" Emmett asked. Carlisle tensed a bit but then sighed.

"It's this girl," he explained. "I can't get her out of my head."

"WHAT?" the whole room but Esme exclaimed. Esme looked hurt and confused.

"No no no! It's not like that! Trust me! Let me explain," Carlisle calmed them. Esme looked relieved, but everyone else was a little hesitant.

"When your mother and I were at the airport in Seattle, I saw this girl. Well actually, she ran into me, and I helped her up. She looked around sixteen, maybe. She had a small frame, actually she was as small as you Alice," Carlisle said looking at her. She gave a small, amused smile.

"She was beautiful, too. A very nice figure with long red hair, perfect features, and beautiful eyes. They were such an unusual color. They were like the color of peridot. They were almost like a greenish gold," Carlisle said, deep in thought. He was reliving the day at the airport with her.

"I'm not understanding," Emmett said. "So, you saw a pretty girl. So what? There's a lot of those in the world."

"Let me finish," Carlisle said patiently. "What got me was how much…how _strangely_ she looked like Edward. They had the same cheekbones, the same nose, the same eyebrows…it was almost scary." He paused.

"And the really scary thing was that she looked just like Bella too. They had the same heart-shaped face, the same wide, innocent eyes, and the same full lips. And her scent was just like Bella's. In fact, it was the _same_ scent. Only less prominent. And it was mixed with another…it was mixed with the scent of vampire. Ever since I've seen her I can't stop thinking about her. I know…no I think, or thought it was impossible, but…"

"But it's almost as if Bella and Edward have a daughter," Alice finished for him. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes, exactly," Carlisle said. "But how did you…"

"I've been having visions of her," Alice explained. "At first I thought she was just some ordinary girl. That happens occasionally…my visions will focus on one person every now or then. But I've been seeing this girl ever since she was a toddler. When ever I do see her, she's by herself either thinking or crying or playing piano or something. And I only see her, I don't see the outcomes of her decisions or anything. And if Edward and Bella really _did_ have a daughter, it would make sense as to why I'm seeing her so often."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Jasper questioned her.

"Like I said, sometimes my visions will sometimes focus on one person. I thought this was just another case," she explained.

"But if this has been going on for _years_ then wouldn't you think…" Rosalie started.

"Ok, enough. I think we get the point," Carlisle said putting a hand up.

"Ok, so _if_ Edward and Bella had a kid then why didn't know about it before this? I'm not saying they did, but if this girl really is their daughter, then don't you think we'd know about it?" Emmett said, obviously deep in thought.

"Well," Carlisle though out loud. "The only way I can see is if Bella found out about the pregnancy after we left. And we didn't exactly leave any contact information, so she was left on her own."

"Poor Bella," Esme said shaking her head. "Left all alone. She was so young, too!"

"It's a good thing I sent those checks," Carlisle muttered.

"How do you even know Bella kept her?" Jasper wondered.

"How do you even know they actually _had_ a baby?" Rosalie demanded.

"Rose is right, we don't even know if this girl really is their kid," Emmett said, fending for her. "She could just be some random girl that looks like Bella and Edward." Alice scoffed.

"Yeah because we see girls like that everyday," she said sarcastically.

"You said yourself that you thought she was some ordinary random girl," Rosalie reminded her.

"Yeah, but after a few years I figured it wasn't normal to be seeing the same person over and over. I knew something was up and when Carlisle described her it fit perfectly. I've always recognized her somehow and now I know how."

"Well then it was coincidence that these two girls look alike," Rosalie said. The argument was heating.

"So you're saying Carlisle just _happens _run into a girl who looks like Bella _and_ Edward, and is the appropriate age? _And_ who fits the same description of the girl in my visions?" Alice shot back.

"Yes, I am."

"And what about the scent part? How she smells just like Bella _and_ has a slight vampire scent? That's normal?" Alice challenged.

"She could've been in contact with another vampire."

"And what vampire besides our family and Tanya's would come into contact with a girl that smells as good as Bella and let her go free?"

"Okay girls, enough," Carlisle finally said, stopping the two arguing sisters. "Rosalie, you have a point, but I'm afraid all the evidence is pointing into Alice's direction." Alice looked a bit smug, but Esme wiped that look off immediately with a stern glance in her direction. There was a long pause. Everyone was clearly deep in thought.

"We have to find her," Jasper said quietly. "She's the only one that can tell us the truth." Everyone agreed.

"How do find her though?" Rosalie wondered. "She could be _anywhere_."

"No, she's definitely here somewhere," Carlisle said. "She left at the Port Angeles airport, so she can't be far. Maybe she's visiting Charlie."

"Well then," Esme said clasping her hands together. "What do we tell Edward?"

"I forgot about that," Alice muttered.

"Easy. Don't tell him," Emmett suggested.

"He's a mind reader, dumbass!" Alice said, exasperated. "I really don't think that'll work considered he can hear our thoughts."

"Be nice…" Esme warned.

"Sorry."

"Well," Rosalie said. "We just won't talk about it, and we'll try hard not to think about it. But he's been so sulky lately that if we slip once or twice, I don't think ihe'll notice."

"Rose is right," Carlisle said. "We'll tell him about it later when he's ready."

"Then it's decided," Esme confirmed. "Now let's get ready for Edward's arrival."

**Sneak peek: Bella's POV (of course she's not dead!)**

I walked into my room, shut and locked the door, and slid down the back of it. I knew what time it was, so I knew all too well what would happen in a matter of minutes.

I took deep breaths, anticipating the first scream. This one always came from the smart one in the group. The one that could sense what was going on. This one gave the scream of realization.

The rest of my family would act quickly then, and that's when the screams of terror would begin. They would all end quickly. This was the routine that happened on Mondays and Thursdays around seven. It was a routine I had no desire to be apart of, and was sincerely lucky not to be forced into. So every Monday and Thursday, I locked myself in my room, leaned against the door, and tried hard to imagine I was back home.

The first scream came, the one of realization. I squeezed my eyes shut and clasped my hands firmly against my ears. It was no use, I could hear the screams that followed crystal clear with my enhanced hearing.

As the screams came and cut off one by one, I rocked myself back and forth, with my face hidden in my knees. I thought of my Lizzy to keep me distracted. I thought of her beautiful baby face shining up at me as I cradled her in my arms. It was hard to think that she was sixteen now! I remembered the beautiful summer day that I'd ran her up to the meadow. The warm breeze blew my hair, and warmed her rosy cheeks. She smiled and laughed as I twirled her around. And then I'd let her crawl around in the grass until she got sleepy. She fell asleep in my arms and I ran all the way back home to California, though with my speed, it hardly took any time at all.

I remembered all of this, and once the memory was over, I'd realized the screaming had stopped. I'd lived through another Thursday. But then again, not much could kill me.

**All done!**

**I hope this made you guys happy! I know you said you liked the points of view switching, and that you wanted the Cullens too!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Chapter six should be up soon! **

**Until next time!**

**Review! Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly, I really don't have much to say

**I apologize OVER AND OVER AND OVER again! I really didn't mean for it to take so long! But things have been so busy and my internet got all screwed up for like a week so yeah. But still I'll stop making excuses. I AM REALLY SORRY THOUGH!!**

**Thank you to all of the reviewers! You're amazing guys!**

**This chapter WILL be longer I PROMISE!**

**If you ever get bored of me not updating…read Edward and the Tampon, my other fanfic. It should brighten your day, I hope**

**I think that's all!**

**One more thing…to my favorite reviewer Writer in the Meadow:**

**I love reading your reviews…they're amazing!! And I DID get the name Lucas from One Tree Hill, by the way…I have a certain fascination with Chad Michael Murray! Just thought you should know that! And actually, Pizza Boy Kyle's name WAS originally Lucas…it fits with the whole blonde hair, blue eyes thing. But I changed my mind because Lucas Uley is amazing and the Pizza Boy is…well…I can't say. But whatever. Keep reviewing…your reviews alone make me smile! :**

**H.R.E!**

Chapter Six:

The more and more I hung out with Lucas, the more and more I liked him, and that scared me. I barely even knew him! Something about him made me feel like us being together was right. I loved that.

I knew Claire knew something I didn't, because whenever Lucas and I would be together, she'd look at him funny like she understood or something really weird like that. And then the more I thought about it, the more I noticed Quil and Claire.

They way Quil looked at her was amazing. It was like she was all that mattered. It was the same way Sam looked at Emily, the same way Jacob looked at Katie, and the same way Jared looked at Kim. After a while, I noticed that Lucas looked at me that way too, and that was probably what Claire was noticing.

Lucas was amazing though. He literally fit the description of tall, dark, and handsome. His skin was smooth and his red-brown complexion was beautiful. He had a kind face and dark eyes with an impossible amount of depth. I frequently got lost in them. I later at the beach found that he had very well developed muscles. It was hard not to stare as he and Quil took off their shirts to go splashing in the waves. Claire and I weren't in the mood to get wet, so we sat together in the sand, watching the two boys make fools of themselves.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Claire asked me breaking my train of thought.

"Oh, nothing," I said, still looking at Lucas. "It's just…"

"What?"

"Well, you and Quil…you guys are just so…so…oh I don't know!" I said frustrated.

"No, it's okay, keep going," Claire reassured me. She was curious.

"Well, do you think you guys will _ever_ break-up?" Claire thought long and hard before she answered.

"I really hope not," she admitted. "Right know, I really don't think so. But you never know…things could happen in the future. It's hard to imagine life without him. He's like my other half. And he's been around my whole life…"

"You mean _you've_ been around _his_ whole life," I corrected. She was older than Quil.

"No, _he's_ been around _my_ whole life."

"But, you're older," I pointed out. "So it's the other way around."

"No, Lizzy, Quil is older," Claire corrected me sounding confused.

"Well Quil's sixteen and you're eighteen," I reminded her. "That makes you older." Claire's face froze.

"Well he's definitely older than me," I heard her mumble. I was very confused.

"Well then, he's obviously not sixteen then. My bad. Then how old is he anyway?"

"Well, no, he's sixteen." She said quietly, her face turning red. She was avoiding my gaze.

"Claire, you do realize you aren't making any sense, right?" She sighed.

"What if I told you that I can't tell you…yet?" She asked, hesitant.

"Um, I'd say I'll be patient, but where is this even going?"

"Look things aren't always as they seem here. I can't tell you yet, but I will soon. I have to clear it with the council…I guess you have a right to know, with Lucas and everything…"

"What does this have to do with Lucas," I asked. I was starting to get a little frustrated.

"Like I said, I can't tell you. I really want to, Lizzy. I really do. But just, just trust me on this one, okay?" I could tell by her eyes that she meant it.

"Fine," I said, letting it go. I looked out at the waves to see the boys starting to head back. I watched Lucas the whole time. He was very tall, but he maintained a graceful stride, leaving large footprints in the sand behind him. As he laughed he shook his head, trying to dry his hair. He wore his hair long, but not quite as long as his brother's. Claire noticed me watching.

"You like him, don't you?" she accused, with a sly smile on her face. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"No," I said, defending myself. "I just…he fascinates me, that's all."

"Well I can certainly see that," Claire said raising her eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up!" I laughed, blushing harder. She gave me a pleased look and the boys finally came to meet us.

"We're gonna go cliff diving," Quil said to Claire. Lucas and I stared at one another.

"Cliff diving?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah, cliff diving," Lucas said, still looking at me. "It's exactly what it sounds like. It's a real adrenaline rush."

"That's insane!" I protested.

"Nah, we're big boys. We can handle ourselves," Quil reassured me. I looked at Claire for support.

"Sorry, Lizzy, but they're right. It's perfectly okay. They do it all the time anyway. I've even gone before," she said. I sighed in defeat.

"Well then, let's go!" Quil said impatiently. He helped Claire up and Lucas did the same for me. I stared into his dark eyes the entire time.

"Earth to Luke!" Quil waved his hand in front of his face.

"What?" Lucas asked, breaking our eye contact. Quil just raised an eyebrow and grabbed Lucas by the elbow to plow him along.

"Are we going too?" I asked. Claire shook her head.

"We'll follow them up and watch them jump, but I have no plans on getting in today."

"Same here," I agreed.

We followed the boys up a small pathway, only a few feet behind them. I stared at Lucas the whole time…I was surprised he couldn't feel my eyes prodding into his back! Soon we were at the top of the hill and Quil was standing on the precipice. I inched my way over to him and peered over the edge.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed. "You guys are seriously going to jump off there!?"

"Well technically, we'll be diving…" Quil said. I punched his arm playfully and made my way back to safe ground with Claire.

I watched as they each took a turn thrusting themselves off the edge. Their screams were ones of pure delight and they fell Pocahontas style—arms wide open—until they came in close contact with the water and dove to break their fall. It didn't look insane anymore. It looked…fun. Exhilarating. I wanted to try it sometime.

It was getting late, so once Quil and Lucas were finished, we walked back to Lucas' house. Quil had to go home then, so he bear-hugged me goodbye and gave Claire a sweet kiss. Lucas walked him home.

Emily invited me to stay for dinner and I gladly did. It was a foreign feeling to me, sitting around at the dinner table as a family. Phil usually ate in front of the television, and Grandma always ate in her office while she worked. That left me alone in a large empty kitchen, with occasional days that someone would happen to come downstairs. Ismene kept me company most of the time.

I watched as Sam and Emily asked about each of their son's days, and Claire's too. I even got to join in on some of the conversations. I watched as Lucas and Caleb bickered and got scolded for it, and how Emily persisted that everyone eats their veggies. I laughed at that.

Claire drove me home after dinner. I told her a bit more about my life in Florida.

"My best friend in Florida is Ismene (Iz-mee-knee, by the way)," I told her. I laughed a little. "Her family is just about as messed up as mine."

"How's that?" Claire asked. She looked at me while she asked but quickly put her eyes back on the road.

"It's a long story, but I guess we have time. Her mom is pretty interesting. When she was in college, she had a little too much fun at a party and ended up getting pregnant with Mike, Ismene's older brother. When Mike was two, her mom had him stay with her parents for the summer while she got her head straight. She decided to go on lots of tours around the world. She ended up hooking up with some guy in Lebanon. After visiting Lebanon she went to Greece, and that's where she found out she was pregnant with Ismene. That's where her name comes from…her mom decided to give her a Greek name in honor of her trip. Eventually she came back to the States and her mom got married when Ismene was about six. So that's the story."

"Wow." Claire said. "So does she look like her mom, or her Lebanese father?"

"She has the shape of her mother's face, but that's it," I said. "She's absolutely gorgeous though."

Eventually, we pulled up into my driveway. Grandpa Charlie's cruiser wasn't there so I figured he'd be home later tonight. I turned to face Claire.

"Today was really fun," I said honestly. "I think I'll really have fun this summer."

"Well good!" Claire said happily. "I'm so glad we're friends." I opened the door to the car, but Claire stopped me. I turned to face her.

"I really am sorry that I couldn't tell you about…about…well…"

"Claire, it's fine," I assured her. "You said you'd tell me when you are ready, and I trust you. I'll wait." Claire looked relieved.

"Thanks for understanding. I didn't want you to be mad when we've only just met."

"There's no way I could get mad at you!" I said laughing. She smiled.

"How about I come get you around noon tomorrow?" She suggested. "We can eat lunch just the two of us and then we'll meet Quil and Luke at the pool afterwards."

"Sounds great!" I said getting out. "And thanks for everything!"

"No problem!" Claire said, pulling out of the driveway. I waved until she was out of sight, and then let myself inside. I took off my shoes and climbed the stairs to my room.

Checking the clock, I saw that is was only seven. In Florida, it was ten, but I figured Ismene would be awake. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. She picked up after two rings.

"Lizzy!" She yelled so loud I had to hold my phone away from my ear.

"Hey, Is!"

"So how's Forks? Is it raining? How's your grandfather? Is he okay? Have you found anything out about your mom? What about your dad's family? And are there any cute guys? And…"

"Is! Slowdown! I will tell you everything, just one question at a time!"

"Okay, okay, okay," She said. "How's Forks?"

"Not too bad," I said. "It's not as sunny as Florida, but it's still nice. And yes it was raining when I arrived."

"Sweet! And how's Grandpa Charlie?"

"He's fine. He's glad I came to stay with him. He's at the station right now, though."

"What's the house like?"

"It's small, but it's nice. It's really cozy, and there are lots of pictures of my mom."

"Have you found anything out about her?"

"Not much. I'm staying in her room though. Oh but guess what I found?"

"What?"

"In my mom's room there's an old CD player and I found this one CD in the room…it's my dad playing piano! He recorded a bunch of songs for her. He composed them all too!"

"No way! So I guess that's where you get your musical talent?"  
"Yeah, I guess so!"

"So have you found anything out about your dad and his family?"

"Well I found out that my dad played piano and his family wasn't liked much in La Push."

"La Push?"

"It's a Quileute reservation not too far from here. My grandpa's best friend lives there. I met a girl there too. Her name is Claire she's really nice. She's only two years older than us."

"Why didn't they like your dad's family?"

"I don't know, Claire wouldn't tell me. She said she would eventually, but for now it's a secret. It feels like there's a lot of secrets up here…"

"Oh, Lizzy, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Did you meet any cute guys at the reservation?"

"Actually, yes. There's Quil…he's Claire's boyfriend, but there is this one guy, and he's only a year older than us…"

"Oooh! Tell me his name!"

"I was getting there…his name is Lucas, he's seventeen and gorgeous!"

"Lucas…that's a pretty sexy name, Lizzy."

"I know, isn't it? And he's soooooooooo nice, and strong too…"

"I think you have the hotts for him, Liz."

"I know, I think so too, but it's only been a day…how can I be sure?"

"Well, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Claire is going to take me out to lunch and then we'll meet Quil and Lucas at the pool."

"Perfect. Here's what you can do. When you're at the pool, see if there's any other guy there that grabs your attention. If it works out, you guys can maybe go out on a date or something. If you're thinking about Lucas the whole time, then obviously he's the one."

"That's not a bad idea."

"Of course it's not! Trust me, it'll help you figure things out."

"Okay, okay, I'll give it a try."

"Good girl!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"But Lizzy?"

"What?"

"Do me a favor and don't forget about why you came to Forks in the first place. I want you to have fun and meet new people, but just don't forget to keep searching for your parents. I can tell it's important to you."

"Thanks, Ismene."

"Oh, and I know what I want for my birthday!"

"What?"

"Another song and a pretty picture to go with it!"

"Again!"

"They're so pretty! And you have so much talent! Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"You know I'm not going to say no."

"I know, but it's much more polite to ask."

"I love you Ismene Miriam Anderson, you know that?"

"I do indeed! And I love you too Elizabeth Alice Masen!"

"Oh, I miss you!"

"I miss you too!"

"Maybe later in the summer I can persuade Grandpa Charlie to let you stay for a week or two!"

"Oh that would be great! I need to get out of this house!"

"I'll be sure to look into it."

"All right, Liz, I'm gonna have to go. Mike wants me to watch a movie with him."

"Aw, how is he?"

"Still an annoying big brother."

"But he's a cute annoying big brother!"

"Ew, okay stop! Now I really have to go!"

"He is cute though!"

"Okay, whatever you say Lizzy, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll call you."

"Okay."

"Remember what I said!"

"I promise I won't forget."

"Alright talk to you later, girly."

"Bye, Is!"

"Bye, Liz!"

I hung up the phone and smiled. Ismene was amazing.

After taking a nice long shower, I decided to play the piano a little. When I got there, I saw a note on the table.

_Elizabeth,_

_I figured you'd find the note easier if I put it here! I'll be at the station for a while. I probably won't be home until after you've gone to bed, so don't bother waiting for me. There's popcorn in the cupboard! Help yourself to it and pop in a movie. Relax, have fun! I want you to feel at home here! I'll see you later in the morning._

_-Grandpa_

I smiled after I finished reading it. After playing through a few songs, I took Grandpa's advice and put in a movie. About halfway through, I got up to make some popcorn.

After the movie was over, I went upstairs to wash up for bed. When I got in the bed, exhaustion swept over me, and I fell asleep within minutes.

_That night I dreamt of a meadow. It was a beautiful summer's morning and my mother cradled a baby in her arms. It was a baby I soon recognized to be me. The summer wind swirled my mother's hair around her face. She looked content. I was surprised to see that her eyes were gold._

_She let the baby me crawl around in the grass. I explored my surroundings, grabbing little dandelions and running my hands over the moss. Eventually I became sleepy and Bella picked me up again. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm air and then she was gone in an instant. _

_The wind blew again and the grass swayed with it, as if she were never there. But as soon fast as she was gone, another took her spot. He was beautiful too, but menacing. His skin was almost translucent, like an onion's, which greatly contrasted with his long black hair. Just like my mother did, he inhaled the summer air and then smiled. It was a beautiful smile, but yet terrifying at the same time. He inhaled once more and then opened his eyes. They were crimson. As quickly as he came, he was gone. _

_The wind still blew as if he was never there, but the atmosphere felt different. It had that strange pressure to it…the kind you feel when you know something truly terrible is about to happen._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Again!**

**Okay, to Writer in the Meadow…..seriously, your reviews are by far the best…EVER. I mean, seriously! You make my day so much brighter! I always look forward to your reviews…they make me smile. Can't wait to see what the next one is like…LOL.**

**PIZZA BOY KYLE IS NOT MIKE NEWTON'S SON! Just thought I should tell you that. I haven't really come up with a last name yet.**

**THE VAMPIRE IN THE MEADOW IS NOT LAURENT. HINT: the character DOES come from New Moon though!**

**Did I mention that Writer in the Meadow is my favorite reviewer?**

**This is an EXTREMELY short chapter and I apologize. I made this chapter so you could see Alice and Jasper's relationship. The next chapter WILL be longer. I PROMISE!!**

**Writer in the Meadow is by far my favorite reviewer!**

**I'll keep trying to update sooner! I'll try really hard to make sure you guys don't have to wait as long as you did before. Sorry again!**

**Writer in the Meadow is seriously my favorite reviewer!**

_**Disclaimer (I haven't put one up in a while)**_**: I don't own the Twilight series. The series belongs to the AMAZING Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing her characters for a while.**

**H.R.E! (Writer in the Meadow is TOTALLY my favorite reviewer)**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Cullens

Alice sat on the window seat in her and Jasper's room. She had her knees curled into her chest with her arms wrapped around them, and her forehead rested against the cool glass window. All of the lights were turned off except for the radiance of the moon glowing in the room. She appeared to be deep in thought; her golden eyes never dropped the gaze they held with the stars. It was a beautiful sight.

There was a knock on the door, but she didn't budge. She already knew who was at the door. Jasper let himself in, his footsteps barely audible. With his gift, he didn't need to ask her what was wrong. He could already feel that she was full of worry.

"What's worrying you?" He asked instead. Alice continued to stare out into the night. It took her a while to answer, but Jasper was patient. She sighed.

"If this girl is really who we think she is, that means that she's half human, half vampire."

"Yes," Jasper said patiently. He waited for her to continue.

"Jasper," she said, turning her head to look at him. Her golden eyes stood out from the midnight blue that surrounded her. "If she has _any_ partvampire in her, no matter how large or small that part is she's still going to have vampire like qualities.

"Most likely, yes," Jasper said, holding her gaze, though he still didn't quite understand.

"Don't you get it?" Alice asked, exasperated. "She has the beauty, as we can tell already, but what if she has the strength, or the speed? What if she has a gift already? What if her eyes change color? What if she suddenly develops a taste for blood? She has no idea what she is, and if any of these things started happening, don't you think she'd be just a little confused? Just a little scared?"

"I understand now," Jasper said softly, looking down. He sent a few calming waves toward Alice before looking sincerely into her eyes. "We'll find her, and we won't stop searching until we have. And once we have found her, we'll explain everything. She needs to know." Alice looked back out at the moon. Jasper could sense her worry build up again and tried his best to help her feel better.

"And if she smells as good as Bella…" she started. She looked back up at Jasper. "Jasper, I'm so scared for her. She's so alone and confused. She wants…she _needs_ answers."

Jasper sat down next to Alice. He cupped her small face between his hands.

"We're going to make this happen, Alice. I promise. We aren't going to give up. You have to believe me. Alice? Alice!" Jasper looked into her eyes. She was looking straight at him, yet her eyes seemed far away. He was used to her spacing out like this. She was having a vision. He patiently waited for his love to come back to reality. Eventually, she resurfaced and was really looking at him.

"Did you see her?" Jasper asked her, whispering. Alice nodded sadly. Jasper could feel her worry become replaced with sadness and confusion.

"She was sleeping. She was having a good dream because she was smiling, but it must have been sad at the same time because she had tears running down her face. And then she started having a nightmare. She whimpered and cried harder. She whispered in her sleep: 'Mommy, don't let him get you!'." The two went silent after that.

"Bella used to talk in her sleep too, according to Edward," Alice added as an afterthought.

"Is Bella in your visions anymore?" Jasper asked. Alice shook her head.

"My visions of Bella were so vague in the first place that I guess now that I don't see her everyday, my visions of her are gone."

Alice hadn't even realized it, but Jasper had been sending calming waves to her the whole time. She was much more relaxed now, and didn't worry.

"Come back downstairs with us," Jasper beckoned, suddenly by the door again. "If I leave you alone again, you'll just worry again. I want you to be okay. Please say you'll come."

"Alright," Alice said, by his side in an instant. She smiled up at him, getting lost in his eyes. Jasper felt nothing but affection in her. He smiled too.

"Don't worry, we'll work this out together, as a family," he said. He kissed her forehead slowly and stared into Alice's eyes. She smiled at him again and he could feel that she trusted him. He then grabbed her hand, and they walked down the stairs together to find the rest of their family...or at least most of them. Edward would be home tomorrow though. That thought filled Alice with hope. Jasper could feel that, and he looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Edward's coming home," Alice said simply, knowing Jasper's question already.

Edward was coming home. That thought was the string of hope that the entire family was counting on. Tomorrow, Edward would be home. Tomorrow, they would have answers.

**Short, I know but still! It wasn't that bad………was it?**


	8. PLEASE READAUTHOR'S APOLOGY

Hey guys—

Hey guys—

Unfortunately this is not a chapter update, but you guys have been so good that I figured I should explain what's going on.

So as you've noticed, I haven't updated in forever. I apologize for that. The reason? My freaking computer died. I don't know how or why but it just did. Just like that. First it was just the internet, but now I can't even make it turn on!! No worries, we're going try to get it fixed, but that's the second problem. If we get it fixed there is a big possibility that I will lose all my documents. If that's the case, then everything I've written while the internet was down will be lost, and I'll have to start over.

So you see the dilemma. For now, I'll write everything in a journal so it'll be safe. But what I ask of you is to just hang tight with me here. I know it's been forever, but I can't really fix it. I'll do my best to write some really good chapters so that way when I come back, you'll be pleased.

I apologize once more, and just ask you to bear with me. I'm doing the best I can.

Until whenever!


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

**It's been more than forever....I know! To be honest....I really don't know why I've waited so long to update! I feel terrible! I'm really going to try harder.**

**Really...when I say I'm sorry...I really am.**

**I know this chapter isn't the longest...and it's not the most exciting one...but there will be more to come! This was really important for Lizzy to do...so I hope you aren't bored to tears.**

**One last apology: I'm sorry! I will NOT let myself wait this long ever again! I mean it!**

**Happy Reading Everyone! It's good to be back!! :)**

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Twilight series, it's plot line, or it's characters. Stephenie isn't using them for the time being...so I will.**

* * *

Chapter Eight—Elizabeth's POV

I woke with a start drenched in sweat and gasping for air. To some people, my nightmare wouldn't have been scary at all. To me though, it was terrifying. I couldn't get that face out of my head! He was so delicate looking, yet so menacing at the same time. And those eyes… I shuddered at the thought of those crimson irises. _It was just a dream,_ I told myself. _More like a nightmare, actually…_ But I had seen my mother alive. And that was hardly nightmarish.

I closed my eyes as I remembered her perfect angelic face, her long brown hair, and her sweet golden eyes…my eyes flew open at that thought. My mother's eyes were chocolate brown, not gold. Confused, I quickly got out of bed to check the picture underneath the floorboard. I stared at the picture before me. Yes, her eyes were definitely chocolate. My father was the one with gold eyes. _Then again, It was _just_ a dream,_ I reminded myself once more.

But it wasn't. It couldn't have been. It was much too real and too complicated to be a dream. And this had not been the first of them. As creative and open-minded as I was, I must wasn't _that_ good. My mind was nowhere close to being capable of conjuring up such dreams. No, this was definitely real. I could _feel_ it. And if these dreams were real, well, then I'd better start figuring them out.

I hopped up off the floor to check the clock on my nightstand. It was only a little after six. Normally I would've hated myself for getting up so early, but today, it worked out perfectly. I would run, I decided. It would help clear my thoughts. I would run and find this meadow—which hopefully, was somewhere near Forks—and figure things out.

I did everything in a rush. I washed my face, fixed my hair, put on clothes appropriate for running, put on my running shoes, ate a granola bar, and brushed my teeth in a matter of fifteen minutes. I grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil from my desk and flew down the steps. I tore off a sheet to write Grandpa a quick note so he wasn't worried.

_Grandpa—_

_Out for a run. I'll be back sometime between 8:30 and 9:00. See you soon!_

—_Lizzy _

Satisfied, I left the note on the counter and was out the door by six-thirty. I jogged off to the woods in the backyard and didn't stop until I was pretty far in. I then decided it was safe to start.

I've always know I wasn't normal besides the small things like my temperature and my heart-rate. I could also sense when people around me were deep in thought. When they were thinking really hard, my head hurt just a smidge, and most of the time I got the general gist of what was bothering them. I could intentionally do it, but I didn't most of the time, because it made me feel even more like a freak. The majority of the time, I didn't even try, it was just like a sixth sense. But I could also run. Not just run, but really _run._ I didn't have to think—my feet just carried me to the destination I saw in my head. It was like I was flying. The speed was exhilarating.

I could really test my unusual ability to try and get to the meadow. It was definitely worth a shot. I took a deep breath, and pictured it clearly in my mind. When I opened my eyes, I saw that it had worked. I was flying through the woods. The only thing I had to worry about now was just exactly how far it was. I didn't really feel like taking a quite literal cross country journey.

Eventually, I heard cars, so I could tell that I was near a highway. The road came to a dead end, and there was a trail. To my surprise, my feet lead me away from the trail to the other direction of the woods. I kept running and running, and then my feet stopped. I was there. The sun was starting to peek out from the clouds, so as I stepped into the meadow, it began to light up.

It was even more beautiful standing here in person. I could hear the sound of a small stream nearby, and small flowers grew around the grass. I smiled. I was finally here. I bathed in the warmth of the sun for a while. The morning air was still a bit crisp, but lying in the sun helped. Soon, I decided I should get to work on what I actually came here for: to figure things out.

I started with the first dream I'd had on the plane. That was obviously my mother's first day of school in Forks. She had seen my father for the first time—and his family—in the cafeteria. I closed my eyes and tried to get the names and the faces right.

After searching deep in my mind, I clearly remembered their faces. I opened my eyes, flipped to a clean sheet of paper, and grabbed my pencil. I was confident now, so I took a deep breath, and started drawing the small, raven-haired girl first. I was careful to get all of the features correct. After a few minutes, I was able to stare down at my sketch. To my surprise, it was…well…perfect. _Alice_, I labeled it, remembering her name. She was my mother's best friend. It was from her that I got my middle name.

I did the same for all the others. Rosalie was the beautiful blonde girl; Jasper was the lean, blonde boy, and also apparently Rosalie's twin—though I could see no resemblance; and Emmett was the muscular, curly-haired boy. I then remembered the pairings, so I placed the portraits of Jasper and Alice together and the same with Rosalie and Emmett. That just left my father.

I spent extra time on his picture. I made sure it was perfect. I stared down at my father's face when I was finished. I wanted so badly to find him and to know him. It brought out a side of me I normally kept hidden. It was a longing deep inside of me, a wish to know my family, and a wish to understand myself. Tears welled up in my eyes, and let them fall.

I had trouble labeling my father's picture. I wrote_ Edward_ down, but I quickly drew a line through it. I wouldn't call my father Edward…would I? So then what _would_ I call him? If he was actually here, and I lived with him, what would I call him? I made a list.

_Edward_

_Father_

_Dad_

_Da__ddy_

I crossed each one out. I paused after starting to cross it out _Daddy_. I'd never had to think about how I would address my father, since there was no need…but that didn't mean I couldn't imagine it. And every time I did picture myself with a father, I'd always imagined myself as a Daddy's girl. _Daddy. _Yes, Daddy fit perfectly.

Laid before me was my missing family, minus Carlisle and his wife. It was the family my mother had befriended, trusted, and eventually loved. And sadly, I knew nothing about them. They were a mystery to me. They were a mystery to my mother before as well, and in the dream I'd had on the plane, we'd noticed the same mysterious things. I flipped to an open page to make a list.

_Inhumanly beautiful._

They were. All of them. It was the kind of beauty you never see, it was pure beauty. Every one of their features was perfect. No matter the size, age, or height difference, they all had the same type of beauty that people.

_Deathly pale skin._

Their skin wasn't pale like my mother's, or mine for that matter, it was ghastly. You didn't see skin like that on anyone except for corpses. I shuddered at the thought. But despite their ghastly skin, they were still beautiful.

_Dark circles under eyes._

The circles made them look as if they were suffering from several sleepless nights. They weren't extremely noticeable, but you could see them if you looked. I also remembered that they all weren't exactly the same shade. Some of the circles were more faded than others.

_Dark eyes._

All of their eyes were almost black, despite the range in hair color. But like the dark circles, some of their eyes were slightly lighter than the others. It was odd though—I could've sworn my father had gold eyes…

_Not eating._

Alright, so that one wasn't so mysterious, but I put it on the list just to make it and even five. I sighed, and closed the book. As the dreams continued, I would keep adding to the list.

Moving on to the next dream was a bit harder. Why would my father hide the pictures, tickets, and CD if it caused him so much pain? I could see it now…him kneeling on the floor…his chest heaving with dry sobs. While it was still clearly in my head, I sketched that scene as well. It was a tough one to do…I wanted to capture every detail. The pattern of the floor, the box with the things in it, the precise way he was kneeling on the floor, the way his hair fell in his face as poured his heart out…

I stared down at the finished project. It was good. My sketched have never been this good before…not even the ones I make for Ismene's birthday. It must be that I have much more heart put into it. The dream still confused me, but I eventually came up with somewhat of an explanation. My father was hiding the box full of memories of him from my mother. But why?

I also remembered how quickly he perched up as if he heard something, and dashed out of the room at lightning speed. He obviously was abnormally fast, just like I was. But his seemed different…much more controlled, but also much faster than what I could do. Flipping back to my list, I added:

_Super speed._

I remembered how he'd waited, and then my mom's truck had pulled up. It was as if he'd actually _heard_ the truck coming…but that seemed a little farfetched. But then again…nothing seemed to be normally anymore. I added it to the list.

_Super hearing._

What I still didn't understand was why my father had left Grandpa a note signing it with Bella's name, when he was the one that actually wrote it. And how they were both so tense while they were staring at each other outside. Her eyes told me that she knew something was coming, and his eyes said everything. He was going to do something he really wished he didn't have to, something he really _didn't_ have to do, but he was choosing to. And that's when it hit me. _He was leaving._ In just two dreams, I'd seen the first time they'd ever met, and the last time they saw each other.

I should have been angry. I should have been upset with him…I should have been mad that he left. My mother had to have been already pregnant with me…how could he leave her like that? I told myself that he couldn't have known…my mother didn't even know. I couldn't blame him for that. I should have been angry, but somehow I wasn't. I wasn't mad that he left, just simply curious. I wanted to know why? And what had gone wrong? I _was_ however, angry that he hurt my mother.

I finally came to my third and most recent dream. The first part of it was lovely…seeing my mother and I together and happy was nice. The second part though, the part with the strange man, seemed important. I took out another blank sheet to sketch his face. He was frightening on paper too. After thinking a while, I decided he might have played a part in my mother's disappearance/death. I also noticed that appearance-wise, he was very similar to the Cullens. He had ghastly skin…if possible, even more pale and chalky looking, dark circles underneath of his eyes, and inhuman beauty. The only difference was that his eyes were bright red.

Thinking of my dreams, I noticed changes in my mother. They were slight, but they also made a big difference. I started to sketch her as I saw her in my first dream, and then as I saw her in my last dream. In the first picture, she was softer. Her chocolate eyes were soft and wide, and she looked very fragile. In the second picture, she was much more striking….her features much sharper than before. The biggest difference was her eyes. In this picture, they were gold.

I checked the clock on my phone, and saw it was about time to head back. I didn't want to worry Grandpa, and I had a nice day with my new friends to look forward to. I smiled to myself while I ran home. I was productive this morning, and I'd remembered something else:

I'd get to see Lucas without a shirt today.

* * *

**Alrighty everyone! That's it for now!**

**You can expect me back sooner than last time...I promise!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
